EL AMOR DEL UZUMAKI III
by lil guilty
Summary: Al fin acabé con el, o al menos eso creí pero; que me está pasando, ¿este nuevo poder me ah cambiado? O estoy condenado a sufrir como todos los poseedores del Rinnegan. Hinata me abandonó, gracias a mi hijo ryan sigo en pie. Tengo un nuevo hogar pero sobre todo curiosidad por saber quien es esa ninja que conocí
1. Chapter 1

_CAPITULO 16_

_Naruto se encontraba solo, caminando por un valle sin fin; a veces pensaba que estaba perdido pero, sabía que estaba en una ilusión y ya sabía quién era el causante de esta._

_-Sal de una vez, ahorrémonos tiempo para ambos, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.- Madara salió de su escondite._

_-Tienes toda la razón, ya es tiempo de acabar con esto.-_

_-Estoy desesperado, me hiciste sufrir la peor pesadilla, ahora te devolveré el favor y más que esp.- naruto salió disparado hacia madara pero una multitud de ninjas aparecieron al frente de él, y no eran cualquier tipo de ninjas si no los más poderosos que naruto había conocido. Su padre, su maestro, el tercero, incluso Tsunade y sasuke estaban con ellos, no pudo contenerse más y mostró una cara fría llena de maldad._

_-Te mataré.- fue todo lo que dijo el peliazul mientras activaba el mangekyo sharingan, en eso todos sus queridos se pusieron alrededor de él._

_-Tienes que acabar con ellos primero antes de matarme.- Señaló a naruto ordenando que lo atraparan._

_-Te quitaré el poder del zorro de una vez por todas.- antes de que todos se lanzaran hacia naruto en el último momento naruto detuvo el tiempo parando todo a su alrededor excepto a madara._

_-Qué demonios, como es que… no, no puede ser como puede ser posible. ¡Nooo¡- madara observo como naruto tenía el rinnegan en el ojo izquierdo y antes de enloquecer más._

_-Empujón divino.- naruto desplazo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y antes de que madara tratara de escapar lo atrapo sin mover un solo dedo._

_-Como haces esto.-_

_-Entrené con pain todo este tiempo que eh estado atrapado en tu ilusión, y ya que no se diferencia mucho al sharingan, tengo nuevas técnicas.- Levanto la mano con la palma extendida y poco a poco la fue apretando en forma de puño haciendo esto que madara sufriera de dolor._

_-Te mataré de una vez por todas, no tendrás salida esta vez.- Antes de dar el último apretón, sintió como una luz iluminaba todo a su alrededor y comenzó a escuchar una voz que conocía muy bien, susurrándole ._

_Es suficiente, detente por favor._

_Naruto cerró los ojos y al abrirlos quedó paralizado pues quien tenía en el aire sufriendo era hinata quien se veía que no podía soportar más pero lo mira, miraba a su peliazul pero no con mirada que solía darle, si no con mirada de miedo, pánico y preocupación._

_-Hinata.- La soltó de golpe mirando como caía del suelo, después miró a su alrededor y podía observar cómo había gente observando la escena que acababa de hacer, estaban neji, kiba, shikamaru, sakura, tsunade, kakashi y sasuke quien apenas despertaba ya que se encontraba en la misma ilusión que naruto._

_-Que está pasando-. Todos se quedaron callados contemplando al ojiazul en eso le llegaron todos los recuerdos, desde que si dio por vencido por sakura y se enamoró de hinata hasta el embarazo de hinata, todo ese tiempo recordando, el ojiazul se desesperó y._

_-¡BASTA!- sin querer expulsó una gran ráfaga de viento de las manos, lanzando a todos lejos de donde se encontraba._

_-Fue suficiente naruto estarás en observación hasta que sepamos qué es lo que te pasa._

_-No, tengo que buscar a madara, esta grave lo sé._

_-Naruto por favor entiende…-_

_-Déjeme en paz.- volvió a lanzar otra ráfaga hacia la hokage haciendo que ella pegara contra la pared y quedara inconsciente._

_-Atrápenlo.- Todos se le lanzaron al peliazul, este sólo miro a hinata quien estaba asustada.-_

_-Lo siento mucho… de verdad.- lo miro fijo y ella también pero se sorprendió mas al ver que lloraba pero no fueron sus lágrimas lo que la sorprendió y la preocupó aún más, fue el rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo._

_Después de eso desapareció_

_-Por dios naruto, que fue lo que te pasó._


	2. CAPITULO 2

_CAPITULO 17_

_Naruto está saltando de árbol en árbol, gracias al poder del rinnegan y el sharingan pudo detectar la presencia de madara, no se encontraba muy lejos por lo que apresuró el paso y una vez estando frente a frente._

_-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.-_

_-No te hare el camino fácil, no te lo mereces, jugaras tu propio juego.- naruto lo tomó del cuello forzando que madara lo observara fijamente, después de esto naruto lo mando a una ilusión. _

_-Qué… ¿Qué es esto?_

_-Tu peor pesadilla.- apareció naruto con el izanagi pero junto con el rinnegan aún activo._

_-Tienes dos opciones. Uno, admitir tu error y vivir tu propio sueño, si eso es lo que quieres vivir, te mandaré a la época en la que aún tienes a tu hermano vivo y puedes hacer las cosas diferentes o, dos, negarte a la realidad y seguir aquí para siempre en esta pesadilla; de cualquier forma.- Naruto levanto sus mandos en forma de recibir algo,_

_-¡Ahhhh! – Los ojos de madara comenzaron a ponerse en blanco y sus poderes oculares fueron expulsados de sus ojos entregándose a los de naruto._

_\- Tú ya no serás nadie.-_

_-Que harás con esos poderes, si los usas serás igual como yo.-_

_-Lo sé, pero conozco alguien quien podrá usarlos y para una buena causa.- Diciendo esto desapareció. Madara estaba delirando gritaba, se daba golpes, llegó a tal grado que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos._

_-Perdóname hermano, lo siento, sé que estuvo mal todo lo que hice, pero sólo quería verte una vez más.- Después de su arrepentimiento una luz iluminó a madara._

_-No te preocupes hermano, has viajado por un camino oscuro y sin salida, pero ya no más; estás listo, vámonos… madara comenzó a caminar hacia la luz, llevándolo a la mejor época de su vida._

_Naruto caminaba hacia la entrada a konoha; momentos después de que podía verse a lo lejos, unos ninjas aparecieron atrás de naruto._

_-Naruto uzumaki, estas arrestado.-_

_-Pero, ¿Por qué?_

_-La Hokage sufrió un gran daño debido a tu ataque contra ella.-_

_-Pero esa no fue… yo no quería lastimarla-_

_-Eso díselo a los del consejo.- Lo llevaron al consejo donde los mejores clanes de Konoha exigieron su castigo por tal acto violento, el cual fue sentenciado a 6 meses en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Naruto no replicó nada, fue un mal trato pero al saber sobre el estado de tsunade no supo cómo justificarse, en verdad la dejo en mal estado, no muy grave pero es la hokage y peor aún, es una mujer y sobre todo mayor. Una vez entrando a su celda fue visitado por sasuke quien trató de darle ánimos._

_-Puedes cuidar de hinata mientras no estoy teme.-_

_-No tienes que pedírmelo eso ya lo sé y lamento lo que pasó, si hubiera podido haber hecho algo para sacarte sabes que…-_

_-No te preocupes, lo único que me dolerá será no ver a mi hijo nacer pero eso me pasa por salvar Konoha y es un castigo que lo vale, ya no sufrirá hinata ni mucho menos mi futuro hijo.- Sasuke se quedó pensativo que ni siquiera se despidió de naruto._

_-Oh si lo veras, de eso me encargo yo.-_

_El sol se venía abajo, el cielo estaba de color naranja oscuro, la luna estaba por aparecer; naruto sólo observaba como se escondía el sol desde la barandilla de su celda que no presenció a alguien que se acercaba a su celda, alguien que amaba con toda su alma, ella toco la celda sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_-Hinata, que pasa, ¿Sucede algo malo?-_

_-En realidad no, bueno si, me acabo de enterar que estarás preso durante seis meses, lo que significa que…-_

_-No veré a mi hijo nacer, lo sé.-_

_-Sólo quería saber que nombre tienes pensado ponerle.-_

_-¿Ehhh?-_

_-¿No has pensado un nombre en todo este tiempo?-_

_-Lo lamento pero no. Pero no hace falta, sé que tú le pondrás un nombre hermoso, confío en ti-. Naruto se acercaba hacia hinata, ella tenía sus manos en las barandillas de la celda de naruto, mirando hacia abajo, el tomó sus manos con las suyas, acercándose más hacia su mirada._

_-Sé qué no han sido los mejores momentos, pero después de que salga de aquí, te prometo que estaremos bien, los tres.-_

_-Yo no sé si eso pase pero… haremos lo posible porque funcione si.- le dio un beso rápido pero apasionado para después dar media vuelta y salir de ahí sin decir nada. El peliazul sólo la miró mientras se alejaba. Al llegar hinata a la casa del peliazul, miró una carta debajo de la puerta, la tomó y la leyó; era un mensaje de su padre, quería hablar con ella, quería que fuera a su antigua casa para resolver las cosas, pero ella no quería saber nada por el momento, sabía que esto no la llevaría a nada bueno. _

_Se vino la noche, todos pasaban tiempo con sus familias mientras que sasuke estaba afuera en el balcón de su cuarto, observaba todo konoha._

_-En que piensas Sasuke-. Decía sakura mientras se acercaba a la espalda del uchiha._

_-¿Qué crees que estará haciendo naruto en estos momentos?-_

_-Probablemente lo mismo que tú.-_

_-Sí, eso creí.-_

_-Sé que estás preocupado pero no ay nada que puedas hacer por él por el momento, estará bien te lo prometo, y si pasa algo ahí estaremos para ayudarlo.-_

_-Gracias Sakura… me alegra que estés aquí en estos momentos.-_

_Pasaron los días y hinata ya estaba por dar a luz, por lo que sakura estaba al pendiente de ella para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien, pero en un descuido sakura fue a casa para tomar algunas cosas y de ahí partir al hospital con hinata para su revisión pero al llegar a la casa de naruto miró a hinata tirada en el suelo, ella sin pensarlo dos veces dejo lo que tenía en sus manos y se acercó lo más rápido hacia hinata y antes de preguntarle qué pasó ella sólo dio un grito._

_-Acabo de romper fuente. – sakura no dijo más y tomó a hinata con delicadeza. Llegaron al hospital lo más rápido posible, la hokage aún estaba en cuidado así que le tocó a sakura llevar a cabo el parto, pidió tres auxiliares para llevar a cabo el parto, sasuke llegó lo más pronto posible y antes de preguntar en donde se encontraba hinata escuchó sus gritos, se puso justo en las puertas esperando que se abrieran._

_(Lo único que me dolerá, será que no veré a mi hijo)… sasuke activo su sharingan haciendo una conexión con los ojos de naruto a través del sharingan, naruto sintió la presencia y lo activo también, en eso logró tener la visión de sasuke, veía las puertas, y escuchaba los gritos de su amada, estaba tan emocionado que no recordó en que momento las puertas se habían abierto. Observó a su mujer cansada con una pequeña cosa en sus brazos, hinata miro a sasuke; notó que tenía el sharingan activo, _

_-Es un hermoso niño- naruto logró escuchar, le salieron lágrimas de la emoción; sasuke no soportó más y se desmayó. Sakura dejó descansar a hinata y fue a ayudar a sasuke._

_A los 5 minutos todos los amigos de hinata estaban en el hospital queriendo conocer al nuevo bebé, y todos encantados de ver al niño, tenía el pelo igual que ella, sus ojos, su piel, excepto que con las marcas de naruto, esos bigotitos. No duró mucho la visita ya que el niño se durmió y hinata se encontraba aún cansada, además de que la hora de visita estaba por terminar, la enfermera estaba por cerras las puertas de la habitación pero fue detenida por el padre de hinata._

_-Señor hiashi lo siento pero la hora de visita terminó-._

_-No tardare mucho-… siguió su camino, hinata se esperaba para lo peor de su padre_

_-¿Puedo conocer a mi nieto?-_

_-Si haces una locura te juro que…-_

_-Por favor hinata, crees que le haría daño a mi propia sangre-_

_-Ahórrate tus molestias por favor-_

_-Bien, entiendo que no eh sido buen padre, pero estoy dispuesto a arreglar las cosas, por mi nieto, por ti-… se le notaba la verdad en su cara, hinata no dijo más y le entrego al pequeño a su padre, ni siquiera lo examinó, él encantado de haber conocido a su nieto._

_-Muchas felicidades hija, sé que serás una gran madre, escucha hablé con los socios del clan y a pesar de que no estuvieron de acuerdo eh decidido y te pido por favor que regreses al clan hyuga, serás la líder del clan, es oficial pero…_

_-ahora no padre por favor-_

_-Escucha sé que no es el mejor momento y no quiero apresurarte, pero los del clan creen que no eres capaz ni mucho menos la indicada para dirigir el clan, y quieren ponerte a prueba o de lo contrario harán lo posible por desterrarte de nuevo, lo siento pero tienes 4 meses para decidirte, descansa hija-_

_-Gracias por venir padre-… hiashi se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y otro a su nieto, cosas que él no había hecho en años y lo reconoció hinata._

_Al día siguiente hinata se fue a ver a su naruto para que conociera a su hijo; en cuanto naruto lo vio se puso tan emocionado al igual que el niño sólo sonrió, hinata estaba muy conmovida por la acción. Naruto quería comprobar las que habilidades desarrollo por parte de él y hinata, activo su rinnegan y comenzó a observar el chakra de su hijo, hinata entró en pánico y dio dos pasos con su hijo._

_-Que pasa, hinata-_

_-Me aterrorizan esos ojos-_

_-Perdón si te hice sentir pánico aquella vez, es sólo que no estaba en mi mismo cuando los ataque, de verdad lo sien…-_

_-No sentí por aquella vez, lo sabes, esos ojos son lo que más me atemoriza, y sabes por qué, esos ojos casi te matan, y a mí también,-_

_-Hablas de aquella vez cuando me enfrente a Pain-_

_-No sé si pueda lidiar con esto naruto, nunca te eh visto como un monstruo, nunca en la vida, pero esos ojos me dan más miedo que cuando te conviertes en el zorro.-_

_-Perdóname pero, estos ojos ahora forman parte de mí-_

_-Entonces creo que fue bueno que estés por un tiempo separado de mí… Hinata salió de la cárcel, en ese momento supo que de ahora en adelante las cosas no iban a ser como siempre, y eso le daba temor, no pensó las cosas y se fue a hablar con su padre; llegó lo más rápido posible y sin darle aviso entro a su oficina,_

_-Hija que gusto vert…-_

_-Acepto ser la nueva líder del clan, dime que tengo que hacer para ganarle a aceptación del consejo-_

_-Que bueno que decidiste tomar el lugar que te corresponde, bueno para que sea oficial, tienes que a un lugar sagrado para el clan hyuga, es una pequeña isla, ahí debes desarrollar una habilidad poderosa y tener un combate con los mejores del clan –_

_-Lo haré, partiré mañana, tengo que ir a ver a la hokage para informarle… sin más que decir salió de la oficina de su padre-_

_Llego a su casa y empacó todas sus cosas, antes de cerrar la puerta y marchar su viaje, dejó una nota_

_QUERIDO NARUTO…_

_Pasaron los 6 meses, en cuanto dejaron libre a naruto fue enviado inmediatamente con la hokage_

_-Hola naruto que gusto verte-_

_\- Lo mismo digo hokage, perdón por haberla lastimado, no fue mi intención-_

_\- Claro que no, y como sé que quieres ir a ver a tu familia me dejaré de rodeos y te diré la verdad-_

_\- ¿De qué está hablando? –_

_\- Hinata se fue de la aldea, se fue a una misión por el puesto de ser líder del clan hyuga, creímos que lo mejor era tenerlo en secreto para que no hicieras ningún escándalo o peor, que alguien saliera lastimado-_

_-Bueno si estoy molesto por que no me lo dijo pero por que habría de hacer un escándalo, si es lo que ella quiere yo la apoyo-_

_-Naruto… ella renunció todo por esa misión… renunció a una vida contigo, renunció a su hijo, renunció a la vida que tenía aquí en konoha; no sabemos cuándo volverá, sólo sé que falta mucho para que ella regrese-._

_-No, usted me está mintiendo no le creo, ella no haría eso, no sería capaz de dejarme a mí ni mucho menos a nuestro hijo-_

_\- Créeme que no quisiera que esto fuera cierto pero es la verdad naruto de verdad lo siento, sasuke y sakura se encargaron de cuidarlo todo este tiempo, por qué crees que sasuke era quien lo llevaba a visitarte a la cárcel, lo sé; te dijeron que hinata estaba en una misión pero fue porque ella así quiso que fuera, lo siento mucho naruto… Naruto no dijo más y se fue dejando Tsunade hablando sola. Llegó a la casa y revisó todo el lugar, ninguna pertenencia de su amada estaba, todo se había llevado, en el mueble al lado de la cama dejó una nota. _

_-NARUTO…_

_Lo siento… fue todo lo que la nota decía, pero un lo siento no era suficiente, fue por su hijo ryan y no se miraba molestó, sólo esperaba a que llegara alguna noticia de su amada, pero no pasó nada durante todo el día, todos supieron que salía ese día incluso hiashi, por que no fue a decirle que su hija lo dejó, no iba esperar a que se le diera la gana de verlo, dejó a su hijo de vuelta con sasuke y fue a ver a hiashi, esto no se iba quedar así, o no; le iba sacar la verdad aunque le costara revelarse ante el al grandísimo hyuga _

_Creí que vendrías en cuanto saldrías, me hiciste esperar todo el día-_

_Entonces sabe a qué vine, dígamelo; no me diga que usted tuvo algo que ver para que ella me dejara-_

_Lo siento mucho naruto pero sólo quiero darle el lugar que ella le corresponde todo este tiempo que la ignore y la trate de la peor manera-_

_No cree que ya es muy tarde para eso, porque ahora que estábamos por comenzar una nueva vida, como familia, la hecho a perder-_

_Perdóname pero fuiste tú quien la echó a perder… naruto se perdió el control y tomo el a hiashi del cuello y lo levantó con gran felicidad, activo el rinnegan,_

_No me provoques imbécil, nunca la quisiste en todo este tiempo, en cambio yo la eh hecho feliz todo el tiempo que ha estado conmigo-_

_En serio lo crees, la has metido en problemas que pudo costarle la vida, la abandonaste una vez-_

_Pero eso fue por el bien de ella, además a usted lo despreció todo este tiempo que no me quiso al lado de ella-_

_Si me despreciaba, pero ahora trato de arreglar eso y… ahora a ti te ve con miedo, por culpa de esos ojos, sabes antes de irse me dijo que ahora que tienes esos nuevos ojos cada que ella te veía ve la cara de pain… naruto no dijo más, algo le decía que lo que dijo hiashi era verdad, se fue de ahí y se fue caminando a la casa de sasuke, tocó con la mayor tranquilidad._

_Que pasa dobe, se te hizo un poco tarde no crees, tu hijo ya se quedó dormido-_

_Puedes cuidarlo por hoy y tal vez mañana, o no sé hasta que me veas en buen estado-_

_Que piensas hacer-_

_Olvidar, sólo eso-_

_Quieres que vaya a…_

_Gracias pero no, te prometo que no haré nada estúpido, bueno nada que perjudique a los demás, lo prometo-_

_Está bien, yo cuidaré de él-_

_Gracias teme, que bueno que tengo tu apoyo en estos momentos…dio media vuelta y de ahí sólo vago, fijó su mirada en un bar, entró y sin más pidió una botella completa de sake, no era la primera vez que tomaba pero si la primera que tomaba sin parar, vagos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente mientras caminaba por konoha, la primera vez que fijo su mirada en hinata, cuando la salvo de aquellos niños, cuando la apoyo en el examen chunin, cuando la salvo, cuando ella lo salvo, su primer beso, su primera vez, ya había salido de konoha, estaba en un bosque y ahí empezó la desesperación-_

_Sé que te hice daño, te abandone, pero… pero… yo te prometí que volvería y tu… ¿tú sólo me dejas un lo siento? De que me sirvió tanto amor que te guardaste por mí y lo tiras a la basura... una luz empieza a resplandecer el lugar, y una hinata iluminada aparece._

_Lo siento mucho naruto, de verdad, pero es algo que tengo que hacer; te amo como nunca eh amado a alguien-_

_Y que me sirve a mí que me ames y no estés aquí conmigo, de que me sirve, -_

_Sólo quiero que lo sepas, espero y algún día puedas perdonarme… la luz fue alejándose dejando de iluminar-_

_No… por favor… no me dejes… la furia comenzó a salir en naruto._

_¡MALDITA SEA! … de la furia activó el rinnegan y lanzó una gran ráfaga de viento, derribando árboles, todo lo que estuviera a su paso y dejó un gran hueco en la tierra en el que terminó durmiendo de lo ebrio y agotado de la energía que utilizo en esa ráfaga._

_-Dobe, dobe, vamos levántate-_

_-Ah mi cabeza… donde estoy-_

_-En la cárcel, hiciste un gran desastre fuera de konoha, me tocó pagar tus gastos y fueron caros-_

_-Lo siento, te pagaré-_

_-Descuida, gracias a mi herencia no fue nada, por cierto, cuanto tomaste…. Sniff, sniff… y fumaste-_

_-No lo sé aún tengo la cajetilla en mi bolsillo-_

_\- Ah sí casi lo olvido, la hokage quiere verte pero antes… deberías tomar algo y darte una ducha, pareces pordiosero-_

_\- Gracias teme, la veré en cuanto me sienta bien… naruto salió de la cárcel con destino a darse una ducha, tomar algo para la resaca, y comer algo también; una vez mejor fue a ver a la hokage._

_\- ¿Estuvo buena la fiesta?-_

_\- Lo siento mucho, aún me zumban los oídos… de que quería hablar._

_\- Debido a tu situación y que eres padre ahora, quiero darte lo que corresponde, en pocos meses cumplirás los 18 y serás mayor, ten estas son las llaves de la casa de tus padres y sus ahorros, es mucho así que por favor, dale a tu hija la vida que no tuviste, a pesar de que su madre no esté con él,-_

_-Muchas gracias Tsunade, significa mucho para mí, que buena noticia para el medio día… Se acercó y le dio un abraso a la hokage._

_-Sé que no eh sido el mismo en estos meses, pero prometo que alejarme de los problemas-_

_\- Lo sé naruto no tienes por qué decírmelo, tus padres y jiraiya estarían muy orgullosos de ti. Anda ve, mira tu hermosa casa, la dejé limpia para ti… Naruto fue por su hijo y fueron a ver la grande casa que le dejaron sus padres, tenía unas enormes puertas la entrada, un enorme pasillo, escaleras para el segundo piso (así como la de scarface para hacerlo más rápido, pero sin el tigre xD)._

_\- Wow en verdad es enorme, que buen salario ganan los hokages, con razón la abuela ya no hace apuestas, para que… exploró la casa viendo lo que le hacía falta y fue a comprar lo que era necesario, ropa para su hijo, comida, juguetes, una cuna, etc… regreso y acomodo las cosas, le dio de cenar a su hijo y lo puso a dormir… después de un largo y duró día salió afuera de su casa, sacó la cajetilla y comenzó a fumar un cigarro, volteó hacia la derecha y estaba un mujer de cabello blanco con ojos grises, naruto la contemplo por unos segundos y volvió a mirar al cielo, disfrutando su cigarro._

_\- Espero y no se haga vicio esto-… dijo en voz baja pero la mujer logró escucharlos, y con una inocencia le habló-_

_-¿Y tú quién eres?_

_\- Quién tú quieras que sea-_


	3. CAPITULO 3

_**CAPITULO 19**_

_-¿Y tú quién eres?_

_\- Quién tú quieras que sea-_

_\- Ahh si? Por lo que veo eres un adicto al cigarro-_

_-Te molesta el humo?-_

_-Digamos que soy alguien que se preocupa por su cuerpo… la mujer vestía una ropa muy reservada-_

_-¿Si? Pues con ese cuerpo no le veo la importancia de cuidarse-_

_-Eso piensas tu, aunque viendo bien tu cuerpo no esta del todo mal, se nota que eres un gran ninja como todos los demás-_

_-te equivocas, soy el mejor-_

_-Ahh si? Quiero verlo, muéstrame-_

_-¿Cómo?... la chica comenzaba a quitarse la camisa que llevaba, tenía debajo de esa ropa deportiva, una playera y un pans de licra muy ajustado._

_-¿En verdad quieres pelear?... la mujer se puso en posición de ataque, naruto se sorprendió, no parecía una ninja cualquiera, pero eso no fue lo mejor que vio de ella._

_-Si… la mujer activo su sharingan… de verdad quiero.-_

_-Puff, bueno si no hay opción… naruto cerró los ojos, los iba abriendo lento dejando ver su mangekyo sharingan, cosa que impresionó demasiado a la mujer misteriosa._

_-Que se le va hacer-… naruto se puso en posición de ataque._

_-La mujer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba enfrente de naruto dando el primer golpe, cosa que naruto esquivo con facilidad._

_-Vaya es muy rápida, creo que se pondrá interesante-… intercambiaron golpes por un buen momento, al parecer nadie intento hacer gran daño al contrincante sólo querían, tal vez por medio de combate se estaban comunicando, minutos después pararon._

_-Al parecer no fueron sólo palabras.-_

_-Tu eres muy buena en esto, al parecer eres una sobreviviente más del clan uchiha.- _

_-Gracias pero la verdad no sé si provenga del clan uchiha, viví en una pequeña aldea lejos de aquí, no por mucho ya que fui desertada por no poseer gran habilidad para ser un buen ninja según, pero con el paso del tiempo y la necesidad, tuve que entrenar por mi cuenta para defenderme y una noche, en un momento de desesperación y coraje desperté el sharingan, después de eso solo fue cuestión de tiempo para perfeccionar sus habilidades._

_-Wow jamás pensé que sería de esa forma, debiste haber tenido una infancia terrible.-_

_-Lo fue, y dime como es que tú tienes el sharingan, no pareces un miembro del clan uchiha.-_

_-Bueno la verdad es que… naruto fue interrumpido por lloriqueos de su niño.-_

_-Lo siento pero mi hijo me necesita, será en otra ocasión eh….-_

_\- kitana, mi nombre es kitana.-_

_-Naruto… fue un placer conocerte… diciendo esto se fue en dirección a la recámara para ver a su niño. Después de eso naruto no volvió a ver a kitana después de su encuentro con ella, su hijo ryan tenía 3 años de edad, aun sin noticias de hinata, naruto perdió la fe, trabaja como cuidador de la aldea por motivos de su hijo, hasta que cumpliera 5 años y pudiera entrar a la academia para convertirse en un magnifico ninja como su padre, la mayoría de los cercanos a naruto notaron este cambio en su comportamiento, prefería estar sólo, ni siquiera sasuke pudo levantarle el ánimo, hubo ocasiones que terminaban mal incluso llegaron al extremo de golpearse y terminar siendo separados por sus demás amigos. El único que lo hacía sentir bien por el momento era su hijo ryan quien le dedicaba su mayor tiempo y felicidad._

_Una noche naruto no podía dormir y salió de la casa para fumar un cigarro, al momento de sacar uno y antes de prenderlo y acercar el fuego a este se apagaba, lo intento al menos 3 veces pero se apagaba el fuego en el último instante._

_-Pero que demonios…_

_-No es bueno para tu salud fumar tan temprana edad, no lo crees?_

_-debo suponerlo, bastón, rinnegan, flotando en el cielo, debes ser hagoromo.-_

_-Vaya al parecer no te sorprende mi presencia o es que ya lo esperabas?-_

_-Simplemente no me importa, eso sólo eso-_

_-Vaya naruto, debo decir que con el paso del tiempo cambiaste a ser lo opuesto de lo que querías ser desde pequeño, amado y querido por los demás y ahora lo estás perdiendo-_

_-Lo sueños cambian, igual que las personas, cambian para conveniencia de ellas mismas, es por eso que dejó de importarme los demás.-_

_-Vaya creo haberme perdido algo durante los últimos meses pasados. Supongo que me equivoque en haberte elegido como el próximo rikudou sennin.-_

_-Creo que sí; además, que te hizo pensar en un segundo que yo aceptaría serlo, que la tierra haya estado en guerra todos estos años es por tu culpa, y como tú ya estás muerto quieres que alguien más se encargue de tus errores mientras tu alma vaga viendo cómo se matan unos a otros, debe emocionarte eso verdad.-_

_-Eres el primero y serás el último en faltarme al respeto, quizás esté muerto pero puedo hacerte sentir dolor en este estado, crees que me quedare sin hacer nada por tus insultos…-_

_-Quieres pelear… naruto activo el rinnegan, hagoromo se sorprendió ya que pensaba darle esos poderes a naruto pero no imagino que ya los tenía… Será buena idea ya que últimamente no eh tenido un buen contrincante en años y no eh tenido una buena pelea… entonces dilo de nuevo, vas hacer algo al respecto?_

_-No, tal vez tengas razón pero como tú también lo viviste, trataste de hacer lo mejor por los demás cuando terminó siendo todo lo contrario, o acaso no te sientes así en estos momentos?_

_-Lo mío fue diferente, no tenía el poder para detener toda esa maldad, hice lo mejor que pude, pero en cambio ahora lo tengo pero ya es demasiado tarde; lo único que puedo hacer ahora es desaparecerte para no escuchar tus malditas quejas y comprensiones… diciendo esto naruto empujo a hagoromo con el poder del rinnegan._

_-Será mejor que te largues.-_

_-Debemos hacerlo cambiar de opinión.- … hagoromo no siguió discutiendo y desapareció. _

_-Maldita sea-_

_Un nuevo día ha comenzado, naruto se levantó temprano como de costumbre para dejarle su hijo a sakura, ya que ella trabajaba en la tarde lo cual le ayudó mucho a naruto que para él sakura era como su hermana y la que mejor confianza le tenía como para que cuidara a su hijo, siguió su camino a las afueras de konoha supervisando que todo estuviera bajo control._

_-Es extraño, se siente raro esto de no entrenar, pero la verdad es que ya no se me ocurre nada, eh sobrepasado mis niveles? O acaso este es el límite de sobrepasar?... todo fue tranquilo, sin problemas, se vino el atardecer, pasó por su hijo y lo dejó en su cama para que descansara, estaba exhausto, _

_-Te divertiste hoy con la tía sakura, ¿ryan?_

_-Si padre, entrenamos mucho, pero dice ella que me hace falta entrenar más mi ninjutsu, y que pego muy despacio-_

_-Oh enserio, bueno mañana será otro día… y sabes que día es mañana._

_-Mi cumpleaños-_

_-Así es, bueno Descansa que mañana tendrás un gran día hijo, muak, descansa-_

_-Buenas noches papi-. Ryan se quedó dormido al instante._

_-Hmmmp, tengo curiosidad, si itachi pudo hacer lo imposible, porque yo no-. Puso su mano en los ojos de ryan y lo estudio un poco._

_-Sharingan y Byakugan, vaya esto será interesante.- Naruto cerró los ojos y activo su rinnegan, transmitiéndole una enorme cantidad de chakra._

_-Feliz cumpleaños hijo, Sakura suerte mañana, la necesitaras._

_Eran las 11 de la noche, naruto salió a relajarse un poco en un rio cercas de konoha, estaba frio de modo que lanzo tres bolas de fuego y lo calentó._

_-Muy bien a relajarse-. Antes de adentrarse a las aguas, una mujer apareció con una capa roja y negra._

_\- Wow se ve tentador la propuesta-. De inmediato naruto activo su rinnegan y trato de separarse un poco de aquella misteriosa mujer con un empujón, pero no resulto._

_-Qué demonios-_

_-Relájate no vine a pelear-_

_-Quien eres-_

_-Me llamo Tsukuyomi, soy la diosa de la luna-_

_-Ok y que es lo que quieres-_

_-Nada, más bien tú que quieres; soy una diosa y puedo cumplirte lo que quieras-_

_-Con qué fin, la gente regala deseos y los que pueden no creo que sea por gusto-_

_-Eres el protector de esta época te guste o no, fuiste elegido por nosotros gracias a tu corazón, tu motivación y ese deseo de proteger a tus seres queridos-_

_-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… que casó tuvo querer y proteger a aquellas personas que tanto quise, mi maestro, aquel que lo considere como un padre fue asesinado y la mujer a la que amé con toda mi alma me dejó y no sé nada de ella-_

_-Sí lo que quieres es saber de ella yo puedo…-_

_-No, gracias, no quiero nada, puedes irte-_

_-Creo que no entiendes ah que eh venido-_

_-No, y creo que tu tampoco, eres una diosa, si quisieras podrías proteger a este mundo con si quiera levantar un dedo, porque quieres obligarme a que lo haga yo, sólo porque no tengo a nadie no quiere decir que tengo que proteger al mundo, demonios, no quiero ser el salvador de este mundo-_

_-Te entiendo.- tsukuyomi se acercó a naruto le dio un abrazo, él le correspondió al instante, dios cuanto tiempo ah paso desde que sintió la piel de una mujer tan cerca, y que piel._

_-Nosotros los dioses fuimos elegidos desde el momento en que nacimos, nuestro deber es observar y tratar de que este mundo no se contamine por el odio, maldad, lo impuro; no tenemos familia, no hacemos otras cosas, solo observar; a veces me pregunto que se siente querer, amar, sentir esos sentimientos que las personas no dejan de sentir por sus seres amados, darlo todo por esa persona-_

_-A veces esos sentimientos son los que te hacen llenarte de odio…-_

_-Shhh no digas eso, ya fue demasiado odio el que llevas no crees…- se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por unos segundos, naruto no pudo más y la beso; wow que bien se sentía, ella también lo sintió pero se asustó y se separó._

_-No lo hagas, tengo no me hagas sentir cosas que jamás eh sentido-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Tengo miedo-_

_-Yo también-. Nadie dijo nada… naruto siguió con lo que estaba, se quitó la playera y el pantalón. La diosa estaba roja a más no poder, veía a naruto como un dios también._

_-Entonces…-_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-Aun te interesa la propuesta-_

_-Si mucho-_

_-Si la tomas no te dejaré,-_

_-sabes nunca eh estado con nadie-_

_-Y yo nunca eh estado con una diosa, tiene mucho que no estoy con una mujer, tratare de controlarme-_

_-Si lo sé, sólo has estado con ella, tratare de ser mejor para que te olvides de eso-. Tsukuyomi se quitó la ropa, dios que cuerpo._

_-¿Te gusta?-_

_-Mierda…-_

_Al día siguiente…_

_-Feliz cumpleaños Ryan-_

_-Gracia tía sakura-_

_-Feliz cumpleaños-_

_-Gracias Tío sasuke-_

_-Te tenemos una sorpresa para ti, pero será después de que entrenemos de acuerdo-_

_-Sí-. Sakura y Ryan se fueron a donde acostumbran entrenar, sasuke estaba sentado observando._

_-Bien ryan, espero y estés listo-_

_-No tía sakura-… ryan activo el choku tomoe sharingan (sharingan fusionado con rinnegan)._

_-Usted es la que tiene que estar lista-_

_-Ni de puta broma peleare con él, Sasuke no quieres pelear tu-_


	4. CAPITULO 4

_**CAPITULO 19**_

_-Naruto despierta, despierta naruto-_

_-Hmmmm, buenos días Tsukuyomi-_

_-buenos días naruto-_

_-wow debo decir, que ha sido la mejor noche que he tenido-_

_-también la mía, pero debo irme o si no mis hermanos me matarán por no estar vigilando-_

_-espera… naruto la tomó de la mano_

_-cuando te volveré a ver-_

_-nunca-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-_

_-mira sé que fue una gran noche y llegaste a significar mucho para mí pero esto es imposible, tú tienes una vida y yo… bueno soy una diosa, fui creada para proteger, no puedo ser alguien más-_

_-Si ese es tu destino pues cámbialo-_

_-Hay destinos que no se pueden cambiar, pero está bien, si de verdad te importo naruto, acepta ser el nuevo sucesor de hagoromo, que mi amor siempre será por la humanidad; que vivan que sean felices amen. Ya que sí el mundo sigue sufriendo como suceden hoy en día, los dioses no tolerarán más y destruirán el mundo._

_¿Es enserio esto que me estás diciendo?_

_Si… tsukuyomi se acercó a sus labios y lo beso una vez más_

_Sé que puedes hacerlo, por eso te elegimos, por favor salva el mundo naruto… naruto no dijo más, pensó esto por varios días así que para ser un poco más certero; con la ayuda del rinnegan naruto avanzó hacia el futuro y según sus predicciones fueron ciertas, no importa que tan poderoso se haya vuelto, mientras exista más mal que bien, mientras exista más personas malas que buenas, esta guerra terminara por los dioses destruyendo el mundo, todo lo que vio fue una pesadilla, sus sensei mutilado por madara, sasuke fulminado por óbito, neji muerto por el juubi y hinata…_

_-no, es suficiente, demonios que puedo hacer_

_-hay algo que puedes hacer-_

_-hagoromo. Está bien aceptaré ser el sucesor, pero con una condición_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Volveré al pasado para reparar todo el daño causado por los ninjas buenos y malos_

_-No sé si pueda hacer eso_

_-no te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, solo dame tus poderes y yo lo haré_

_-muy bien… hagoromo puso el bastón en la tierra y naruto lo tomó, al tener contacto con el bastón sintió como una gran cantidad de chakra fluía por todo su cuerpo, su línea se mezcló con la de hagoromo lo cual le heredo el rinnegan original; al sentir esto naruto activo los tres doujutsus, byakugan sharingan y rinnegan_

_-Estoy listo… una vez dicho esto naruto creo sellos y un portal apareció antes de entrar a él hagoromo le habló_

_-Todos creemos en ti, sé que lo harás bien… una vez dicho esto naruto entro al portal y sintió como todo se regresaba al pasado._

_-Ryan, volveré a verte, lo prometo._


End file.
